Alight emitting diode (LED) is a type of a semiconductor device which exchanges signals by converting electricity into infrared light or light or is used as a light source using characteristics of a compound semiconductor.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been spotlighted as core elements of light emitting devices such as an LED, a laser diode (LD), and the like by virtue of physical and chemical characteristics thereof.
Such an LED has excellent eco-friendly properties because the LED does not include environmentally hazardous materials such as mercury (Hg) used in general lighting apparatuses, e.g., light bulbs, fluorescent lamps, etc., and are replacing the general light sources by virtue of characteristics of a long lifetime, low power consumption, etc. Research for improving the reliability of general light emitting device packages including the LEDs has been conducted in various ways.
In the case of general light emitting device packages in a flip chip bonding type, although light has to be emitted in an upward direction of the light emitting device package, the light is emitted in a downward direction, and thus there is a problem that the efficiency of light output is degraded.